Reflexiones que vienen despues de un amor que acab
by Anshy the Psycho Girl
Summary: Estoy de vuelta ^^, me extranaron? como ultimamente ha sido, romance, aunque es una pareja heterosexual, que nunca habi ausado.


Disclaimer : Digimon no me pertenece  
  
  
  
Reflexiones que vienen despues de que un amor termina  
  
  
  
« Tantas veces escribi tu nombre junto al mio, y no fue hasta que lo volvi a escribir despues de que rompimos cuando empeze a llorar.  
  
Mi primer corazon roto. La primera persona a le que llegue a amar es la que me corto. Los demas solo se fueron, pero tu me cortaste.  
  
Muchas veces dije que te amaba, pero hasta que no me dijiste que casi no nos conociamos y me preguntaste que que es lo que era que me gustaba de ti me di cuenta que era solo un capricho.  
  
Aunque lo nuestro se acabo, me diste una esperanza, a condicion de que buscara a alguien mas, pero yo ya no quiero enamorarme, no me dolio el corazon roto, esque tengo miedo de no encontrar el amor.  
  
Tengo miedo, no se que hacer sin ti, no se que siento por nini lo que suento por nadie mas. Mis papas me habian dicho que no me convenias, tenian razon.  
  
Puede que hayas sido solo un capricho, pero por lo general los caprichos los olvidas y no necesitas seguir con ellos. Yo te necesito. Sin ti me siento rara, como cuando commence con todos mis problemas. Tu me diste seguridad por 2 anyos y un poquito mas. Ahora etsoy sola de nuevo. Con tigo aunque no te tuviera junto a mi sabia que ahi estabas, pero, no se, no se ni porque estoy escribiendo esto.  
  
Se supone que ya habiamos aclarado esto y no he durado ni 5 horas y ya te empeze a extranar.Explicame eso por favor ; como es que he aguantado mas de 5 meses sin verte y sentirte aun, y ahora, el simple hecho de pensar que ya no esres « mio » siento que han pasado anyos.  
  
No creo que sepas lo que yo senti cuando me dijeron que me iba a tener que venir para aca, penses precisamente en ti.  
  
Un dia estaba hablando con un amigo y le dije « estoy escuchando una cancion que me hace lllorar » y el me contesto que dejara de escucharla, yo le dije que no importaba, porque era a ti a quien no queria dejar y eso es lo que me hacia llorar. El me dijo que no era tan importante, que no me iba a morir, luego el me dijo que uno es el que decide de de quien se enamora, por eso te habia preguntado si tu me quisiste antes o despues de que yo te dijera a ti, te acuerdas ?  
  
Lo que mas me duele es que me hayas dado una esperanza, esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti, no mientes(por lo menos a mi) pero dices lo que uno quiere oir sin tener que mentir.  
  
Porque, no se si te das cuenta, pero hasta ahorita has visto lo revuelta que estoy. No tengo idea de lo que siento.  
  
Hace un rato a una amiga le dije que a mi no em importaria que si mi chavo me cortara yo lo podria considerar como amigo, pero me equivoque como muchas veces lo que he hecho en mi vida.  
  
El mayor error y bendicion en mi vida fue enamorarme de ti, me hiciste sentir especial, me diste mi primer beso, me hiciste tener confianza en mi, pero tambien me hiciste sufrir todas esas veces en las que queria verte y tu no estabas ahi. Me gustaria tenerte aqui para que me consolaras, el unico inconveniente es que eres tu el que me hizo sentir asi. Lo que mas miedo me da es que me enamore de ti sin siquiera saber como te llamabas, o tu edad,. Eso es amor ciego, yo te ame ciegamente, sin siquiera conocerte, pero te ame, te amo y te amare.  
  
No se que voy a hacer sin ti, porque, te he amado por 2 anyos, como te voy a sacar de mi sistema ? no hay forma de que pueda hacerlo, y no hay forma en la que me pueda enamorar de nuevo, porque ni siquiera se ocmo hacerlo. No me puedes pedir que intente tener a otros chicos en mi vida, porque ni siquiera se como se hace eso. No me hubieras dicho que nos dariamos un tiempo, porque lo que yo necesito es conocerte mas a fondo, de s… »  
  
Miyako acabo de leer esa carta que supuestamente habia escrito para Ken, nunca la termino, no tuvo el valor de acabarla y despues mostrarsela. De hecho, esa carta nunca fue empezada realmente, todo eso ella lo habia escrito en una hoja en la que tenia algunos dibujos y calculos. Estaba escrita con tinta verde porque era la que tenia a la mano ; ese era el borrador, despues queria hacer la carta oficial.  
  
Ella la habia escrito despues de que habian « termindado ». La habia tenido guardada ahi desde que tenia 14 anyos, ahora ya tenia 29.  
  
Esta habia caido de un album, que Miyako habia abierto. Estaba buscando la foto del dia de su boda con Ken…hoy se cumplirian 3 anyos de casados.  
  
Sintio que un par de brazosla abrazaban por atras, volteo a ver. Era Ken que estaba leyendo desde arriba de su hombro.  
  
'Eso era para mi ?' pregunto Ken en un susurro  
  
'Era' le contesto Miyako y se dieron un dulce beso en los labios.  
  
FIN !!!  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Notas de la Autora :  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, ya tenia tiempo sin darme un pase por aqui no ?  
  
Si quieren leer la carta completa, busquenla por el mismo el mismo nombre, o metanse a mi profile, esta como historia corta. (De hecho, esta es la carta original, la otra la acabo de completar)  
  
REVIEW  
  
Mail : mew@chocofan.com 


End file.
